La Marca De La Belleza
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot sobre el concurso Miss Universo 1991. USAMex implicado.


Las Vegas, Nevada 1991

.

.

.

.

La tensión era casi palpable en el aire. No sólo los humanos, también los países estaban agarrados de sus asientos esperando el veredicto final de los jueces.

Vestido elegantemente con un smoking negro, Holanda se inclinaba levemente en su lugar y varios asientos más a la derecha, México, quién vestía un largo color azul oscuro pálido, enrollaba su falda con sus manos ante el nerviosismo.

Ambos eran el centro de atención tanto de europeos como latinos y norteamericanos. América y Canadá, sentados uno a cada lado de la morena, le sobaban los hombros para que se tranquilizara.

-Well, good luck to both. And the new Miss Universe is…- se hizo una pausa corta que hizo a las chicas en el escenario tensarse con anticipación- …Mexico, Lupita Jones!

La sala estalló en aplausos y vítores ante la victoria de la muchacha mexicana que sonrió ampliamente con emoción mientras se le era entregado un enorme ramo de flores y se le colocaba la banda y la corona que la hacía oficial.

México se levantó de su asiento aplaudiendo y casi se podía ver que iba a empezar a dar de brincos. Los países más cercanos a ella la abrazaron y la felicitaban. Holanda se acercó a ella y se estrecharon la mano amistosamente.

-Hon hon hon~ Mon dieu Mexique! Felicidades! Pero como no ibas a ganar si hay semejantes bellezas en tu tierra- lanzó un beso con su mano en apreciación a la señorita que estaba saludando al público- Sin ofender Holanda. Tu chica es très belle también pero cherié Mexique y las mujeres de ese país son algo más.

México trato de hacer una sonrisa lo mejor posible hacia Francia y aceptó un poco forzada sus felicitaciones.

-Gracias franchunte- contestó apretando su mano rápidamente.

-Soyez le bienvenu*, cariño.

-Congratulations neighbour!- América se lanzó contra ella apretujándola levemente.

-Jodido gringo ¡me vas a sacar el aire!- gimió mientras él la soltaba, riendo.

-Hahaha, I'm sorry. Tu entusiasmo es contagioso.

-No te la quedes, América. Deja que la felicite el resto. Félicitations Mexico- Canadá le palmeó el hombro a América para que la soltara.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien habló?

Canadá frunció el ceño hacia su hermano e hizo un puchero.

-No le hagas caso Matt, gracias. Muy bien, gracias también gringo- México sonrió. Estaba contenta, claro. Esa noche no tenía ganas de enojarse con nadie así que se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción del momento.

Estaba algo agotada y la garganta un poco reseca. Buscó la botella de agua que se les había entregado al principio del concurso y bebió con empeño dejando la boquilla manchada con el pintalabios que le había obligado a usar.

-Hmmm- murmuró Francia pensativo a su lado- Lupita Jones…Guadalupe Jones, n'est-ce pas?** ¿No es acaso hija tuya y del pequeño América, cherié?

-What?

Se escuchó un sonido de regurgitación y todos miraron hacia México que se estaba tapando la boca para evitar escupir el trago que había tomado.

-¡C-claro que no!- exclamó tosiendo. La cara pálida por el atragantamiento empezó a colorearse de rojo. Los países cerca de ella le echaban aire con lo que podían.

-Mon dieu! No tenías que ponerte así, era una preguntita de nada- Francia estrechó los ojos- es que como le belle fille tiene nombre mexicano y el apellido de América pensé que nunca nos quisieron contar de sus romances.

América carraspeó incómodo ante la mirada incrédula de Canadá, las molestas de algunos latinos, la sorprendida de Inglaterra y la asesina de España, que, aunque ya no era su colonia, seguía viendo a México como una hija. Desde que era una niña nunca le había gustado que se juntara con él.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Es demasiado obvio ante el mundo que ustedes dos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. No entiendo como sus jefes no han querido casarlos.

-Uncle France…- comenzó América. Si seguía con esos asuntos de política en ese lugar, las cosas iban a acabar mal. Dio un vistazo de reojo de México quien no sabía dónde meter la cabeza de pura vergüenza.

-Pero que aguafiestas son todos ustedes! Yo sólo quiero ver a la pareja más poderosa de Norteamérica ser feliz, ya saben, el amour…aunque pensándolo bien es mala idea si se vuelven más poderosos que yo…

-Bloody idiot, suficiente! Tú tienes deseos de hundirnos, ¿verdad?- gruñó Inglaterra dándole un porrazo en la cabeza.

-M-me voy a felicitar a la señorita Jones- se excusó México rápidamente aun colorada y corrió hacia la recepción. América dejó a los países peleando mientras se echaba a correr detrás de ella.

-Aw, que romántico- suspiró el francés provocando que ahora sí, todos lo miraran molestos.

-México! No le hagas caso! Sólo nos está molestando!- gritó América a sus espaldas.

No respodió y siguió su carrera hasta que antes de llegar a la recepción, América la atrapó y la jaló en un pasillo detrás de unas cortinas -Woah! Eres rápida!

-Tengo que ir con la señorita Guadalupe, suéltame- masculló.

-May I ask why?

México olvidó su vergüenza previa y lo miró confundida.

-Porque se le cayó una zapatilla como a Cenicienta-dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Obviamente porque soy la representación de México y no puedo dejar a la chica más bonita del mundo, la miss Universo sola! Este es mi trabajo.

América torció la boca.

-Nah, she's not THAT pretty.

México se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja- Mira que hasta jurado de pasarela me saliste. Presumido. Y según tú, ¿quién debió ganar? Claro, tu chica. Cada país le da prioridad a su muchacha.

-You

-¿Qué?

-No soy un jurado de pasarela. Pero creo que tú debiste serlo. In fact- dijo mientras se sacaba la rosa que adornaba el pecho de su saco y la colocaba en el cabello de la morena- ya lo eres.

México abrió los ojos a todo lo que su cara dio y literalmente se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Alfred, ¡deja de salirme con esas chingaderas tan cursis!- enterró su rostro en sus manos mientras él reía y le acariciaba levemente la coronilla.

-Come on! Ve con miss Lupitah- dijo arrastrando el acento.

México salió de ahí mientras lanzaba un "Gringo desgraciado" y dejaba a Alfred con una carcajada.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''

**Miren que tenía que hacer tarea y terminé abriendo Word para escribir esto. No me resistí y no lo siento xD En el canal 9 de por acá estaban pasando un programa acerca de las misses y me imaginé a los países todos lindos en los concursos apoyando a sus chicas, además de que cuando recordé que la miss de ese año se llama "Lupita Jones" no pude evitar pensar "Jojojo USAMex" ¬w¬ . Si recuerdan, las tres finalistas del certamen en Las Vegas de 1991 fueron miss URSS, miss Nertherlands y miss México, por eso la aparición de Holanda (En realidad pasé un buen rato imaginándolo en traje formal *¬*)**

**Ahora las traducciones:**

*** Soyez le bienvenu: De nada**

****N'est-ce pas?: ¿No es así?**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
